


Kirkwall's finest

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, idk what this is, trying to find my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Post trespasser fic set as newlywed Annabel and Cullen travel to met the Trevelyans as an extra of my ongoing long fic - happily ever after. SFW. Short and sweet.





	Kirkwall's finest

If it’s too bloody hot for her, then Cullen must be blistering. Puffing damp hair out of her eyes Annabel goes to suggest they leave. Surely the smell in the room at the hanged man can’t be any worse than the marketplace right now? The taint of old fish is somehow mixing with old sweat from hundreds of Kirkwall’s finest citizens to make something beyond unpleasant. Only when she goes to look at him, he’s nowhere to be seen.

Odd. He wasn’t exactly the most inconspicuous of men, and yet as she turns on the spot she finds herself very much alone. Or almost.

“Jim, where’s Cullen?” she asks, absently mindedly rubbing at the joining of her prosthetic hand which is becoming increasingly annoying in the heat. Maker, what she wouldn’t give for the tiny wisp of a breeze right now! This unrelenting humidity is threatening to drive her insane and she’s certain no one wants to experience that.

“He’s not gone far, Inquisitor,” reports the officer in a manner that has blatantly been rehearsed a hundred times in his head, and one which she is not remotely going to fall for.

“And which direction is that?”

“I couldn’t say, Inquisitor.”

“Couldn’t, or won’t,” she narrows her eyes slightly, suspicions growing as the man shifts on the spot. Jim, for all his lack of acting skills, does at least remain loyal to whatever promise he’s made to his commanding officer and keeps his mouth shut. Glowering lightly she stands on tiptoes, but it’s no use in the bustle of the market. “Guess I’ll have to wonder the back alleys searching for him then,” she mock sighs while settling back down on her heels. “I mean, it’s only Kirkwall, right? How dangerous can it be?”

“Er… No… er, I don’t. The Commander said I was to keep you safe, Inquisitor,” Jim looks away unable to meet her eye, but still steps closer out of precaution.

“Then you best either ready your sword or show me where he went, hadn’t you?”

With a reluctant last glance around, Jim finally nods.

 

Spying her husband once there is a clear line of sight isn’t tricky, broad, sculpted shoulders make him a prominent figure wherever he went, not to mention the nestle of curls he bears, turned wheaten gold by the sun as it continues its onslaught from above. She takes a moment to admire him through the gaps in the crowd, noting how he rubs at his neck, his bare forearms starting to lightly freckle in the sun.  Hints of raw muscle can be seen rippling across his back as he performs a series of bashful gestures, she also catches patches of his shirt darkened by sweat. Hmmm… he really should take that off….

Slipping over she wraps an arm around his waist. “Buying me a secret present, dear husband, how very thoughtful,” she hums which sees him clamp is hand tight around the goods and almost jump clear out of his skin.

“Maker’s breath! Annabel - I thought,” he glances over his shoulder to the officer who is looking every which way but at them. “I thought you were looking at fabrics, I… I wanted it to be a surprise…”

Guilt tugs at her core as his eyes drop. She has a bizarre relationship with surprises, never quite sure if she adored or loathed them. But one thing is certain, and that’s when coming from Cullen a surprise was always sweet and heartfelt. Meant for a meaningful moment. A moment she has spoiled with her impatience.

“I was… But it’s just so damn hot… I didn’t mean to ruin anything,” her voice softens at that, squeezing him slightly, but his body remains still stiff under her touch. “Like I said, it’s hot… and why, Maker, please tell me, does it smell like fish even though the dock is all the way over there? Hmm?” 

That at least manages to crack a smile on his lips.

“This is Kirkwall, just be grateful it doesn’t smell like blood and brimstone,” his amber hues dance her way before the shopkeep keenly clears her throat.

“Yes, of course, apologies,” he hands over some coin and goes to tuck the small pouch in his hand away, but pauses. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he murmurs softly, turning to her now with the sun overhead, casting perfect shadows of his brows which do nothing to dampen the amber of in his eyes. “Turn around.”

For once she does as instructed without complaint, or hesitation, keen to put whatever tension she had caused as far from him as possible. The cold touch of a gemstone hits the hollow of her throat to make her gasp mildly before it slips further down, the pendant bobbing as the dainty chain holds firm.

“I was going to give this to you for the celebration your family had planned, to go with the dress you brought with you…”

Lifting up the gem to the light she catches it sparkle in a rainbow of red that blossoms warmth in her chest. The garnet is an excellent match to the rich red of her favourite gown, and she can scarcely believe he’s managed to find such a thing amidst the chaos of so many stalls.

“Cullen, I…. It’s beautiful…” her fingertips take in its subtle ridges as she ruminates on the way it sparkles, unique, every which way she turns it. “It’s…more than beautiful, its perfect… how did you…” she lets her astonished words fade as he reaches round to kiss her cheek.

“No, it’s only perfect now it’s on you,” he murmurs.

With a little chuckle, she turns around in his embrace until she’s able to hook both her arms up around his neck and let his naturally rest around her waist. Tiptoeing up Annabel places a kiss to his lips, flavoured with sweet honey mead and even sweeter tenderness.

“No,” she murmurs against them, dropping her tone for his ears alone. “It will look perfect when it’s the only thing on me…“

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the randomness - its too hot but I want to keep trying to find my writing muse so trying random shorts out! If you did like it kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
